The present invention relates to an optical frequency deviation measure and control device for a laser light which is used in the field s of communication and measurement utilizing modulation of laser light and controls the semiconductor laser so that the optical frequency deviation of laser light subjected to frequency or phase modulation with an input modulating signal.